Field
This application relates to an easel, specifically artist and display easels.
Background of the Invention
Virtually every visual artist who paints needs an easel to mount his or her work. In this fast pace modern society, a versatile easel is desirable and almost necessary. Most easels are a simple mounting mechanism, and some now even rotate. Some other teachings and embodiments convert a camera tripod into an artist easel, but were quite cumbersome and overly complicated for a cost-effective solution. These embodiments address that problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,623—granted to Michael C. Louridas on Aug. 11, 1998 performs the same function of combining, adapting, and connecting an easel to a camera tripod as this first embodiment. I found that Louridas' solution was too complicated. This embodiment is much simpler and eliminates the need for a middle carriage bracket to interface between the camera tripod and easel arm.